


Clock Tower

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: this poetry has been inspired by a beautiful and heart-wrenching ficlet by a favourite author. Do leave kudos on her works. Thank you. YOU MUST.





	Clock Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850647) by [zigostia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia). 



/I am here/  
As I cradle your violin  
With the weight of your stare  
As you gaze inside my soul  
I felt naked, bare

/You are here/  
Drenched from the rain  
As I watched the droplets disappear  
A part of me wishes I can keep you near  
A quiet assurance, I'd take it instead of none

/You are here/  
As I trudged up the stairs  
You'll never learn of my burden  
And even if you leave  
I'll continue to have them

 _I had you._  
("Sherlock.")  
_A life I have chosen to leave behind_  
_You had me._  
("John.")  
_A life I have not chosen and left behind_

/We are here/  
In each other's arms  
With the sound of reality  
Crashing down on us  
But just for a minute, even for a second  
_("Can we— just—")_  
Let us be, what has been us


End file.
